


Avoiding the Cracks - Extra Chapters

by Zeyda



Series: Avoiding the Cracks [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeyda/pseuds/Zeyda
Summary: These are chapters that don't fit into the original work. None of this will make any sense if you haven't read Avoiding the Cracks. There's heavy spoilers.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Avoiding the Cracks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197562
Kudos: 8





	Avoiding the Cracks - Extra Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the party chapter from Sans's POV.
> 
> There are spoilers. Do not read if you haven't gotten past chapter 17!

_I don't want to be here_

After being coerced into going to this stupid party, all Sans wants to do is get plastered. Honestly, that's all he wants to do nowadays. A few glasses of whiskey, and the world starts to feel okay for a short while. He doesn't have to worry about resets or everyone dying, just maintaining a nice cozy buzz. 

He drank a lot underground, too. Unable to count the number of times Grillby had to cut him off, he was the bar's most regular of regulars. His drinking is probably not a healthy coping mechanism, but who cares? It's all just going to be reset anyways… Even if he drinks too much and makes an ass of himself, given some time, nobody will remember.

He's not entirely sure what the point of this little get-together is. Ever since Alphys and Undyne started dating, they began throwing parties. Undyne felt it was good for Alphys to be more social or some shit.

A bunch of monsters were there. A human, too. Agatha, maybe? Sans was briefly introduced about a week ago. She's nice enough. She gets along with Papy, and laughs at his jokes, at least.

He's seated at the counter island, nursing a fresh glass of whiskey, when you, of all people, walk through the door with _him._

_Not this shit again._

His heart just can't handle it anymore. He quaffs the rest of his glass, planning to just leave.

But wait.

What the hell? Your dress... Are those crystals from… Waterfall? Why would you be wearing that?

Intrigued, he decides to go and talk with you. Could you possibly…? 

No, there's no way you remember. Unless…

You make your way into the kitchen, casually conversing with Papyrus and Agatha.

You look so beautiful. Even more so than he remembers…Blue is such a lovely color on you. 

He rises from his seat at the counter, approaching you from behind. 

"hey there."

“Oh… uh hey. Sorry, you scared me a little. I’m ____, and this is my friend August." You ramble, startled. 

_'Friend.' Well that's a good sign..._

“sorry kid. didn’t mean to _rattle your bones._ i’m sans.” he says.

You try your hardest to hold back a laugh, but fail. Stars, has he missed the sound of your laughter.

August looks annoyed.

Good. 

The fucker never liked his jokes…

“Now come on Sans, that wasn’t very _humerus_. Could you _pastably_ spare my friends from the bad jokes for at least a little bit?” Agatha joins in, adding to August's annoyance.

“Uhg, not you too!” he groans.

“hey c’mon buddy. ‘s not fair getting mad at us _fusilli_ reasons.” Sans gives him the cheesiest grin he can muster.

“Besides, San’s puns are the best in the entire _ziti._ ” Agatha chimes in.

“BROTHER. AGATHA. WILL YOU PLEASE STOP? YOU ARE UPSETTING THE BLACK-HAIRED HUMAN… AND ME AS WELL.” Papyrus frowns, giving Sans a disapproving look.

“sorry paps.” Sans just shrugs at his brother, smiling.

“YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU ARE SORRY BUT THEN YOU CONTINUE TO ASSAULT ME WITH YOUR ENDLESS BARRAGE OF TERRIBLE PUNS.” Papyrus whines.

“what can i say? i’m a pretty _punny_ guy.” he winks at his brother. Papyrus groans, returning to his cooking.

After the conversation dies down, August takes HIS FUCKING SEAT at the counter island, beckoning for you to join him. Oh fuck this. Sans teleports himself out to the patio, taking the bottle of whiskey with him. 

Even if you two aren't dating, or _engaged_ , he hates seeing you together. He takes a long swig of whiskey.

He's already pissed off when Mettaton arrives, in a goddamn limo. Man, does he hate that stupid robot. Of all of Alphys creations, Mettaton has to be his least favorite. And yes, that includes the creepy blob people. His acting is hilariously awful, his movies suck, and the man himself is an obnoxious narcissist.

Oh for fuck's sake... Did he actually bring a cake shaped like his face?!

Papyrus is an adult now. He can make his own decisions. But of all the monsters he could develop a crush on… why Mettaton? It's purely innocent, at least on Papyrus's end. 

However, he's not so sure about Mettaton's intentions… He'd better go back inside and keep an eye on them.

He blips himself back into the kitchen, taking the seat at the counter next to you. Mettaton is already prancing about, greeting everyone. 

“ATTENTION, FRIENDS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS FINISHED PREPARING YOUR MEAL. IF EVERYONE WOULD PLEASE HEAD INTO THE DINING ROOM, WE CAN… OH! METTATON! ARE YOU HERE TO SAMPLE MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI AS WELL?! WOWIE!” Papyrus is positively beaming.

“Pappy, darling. I would absolutely love to try the cooking of my number-one fan.” Mettaton gives Papyrus a dramatic wink, causing his face to flush. Could today get any worse? Sans grumbles to himself, taking another drink.

“OH, WOWIE! THIS DAY IS TRULY GREAT... NOW, AS I WAS SAYING, LET US ALL GATHER IN THE DINING ROOM FOR SPAGHETTI!”

Dinner is fairly uneventful. Although, he must admit, it was probably Papyrus's best attempt at spaghetti, yet.

After dinner he makes his way to the living room to watch some TV. He wants to watch something he doesn't need to pay too much attention to. He just wants to chill and drink his whiskey. There's a documentary on that fits the bill. It's an astronomy documentary, and he already knows everything they're discussing. Perfect.

After a while, Napstablook phases into the room, joining him. Mettaton is probably ignoring them again… He's always felt an allegiance with the sad little ghost and the company is welcome.

The two sit together, mindlessly staring at the television, when you enter the room. You're alone, no whiney twerps in sight. He can't help but smile at your presence.

“Hey, do you guys mind if I join you?” You ask, shyly.

“not at all, kiddo. we’re pretty _bonely_ in here. the blookster and I are just _dying_ for some company.” 

You snort at his jokes and it's absolutely adorable. You decide to take the seat right next to him.

The documentary continues and it's taking every last bit of Sans's willpower to keep his eyes on the television. 

He hears a soft snore coming from you.

Napstablook stands up. "i think i'm going to head home now… sorry… bye sans…" they say quietly, not wanting to wake you. 

You look so peaceful and sweet. Sans can't help but watch as your chest rises and falls. You shift into a more comfortable position, resting your head on the arm of the couch.

Sans doesn't remember much from past timelines, but one of his clearest memories is star-gazing with you. It was a chilly night and he gave you his jacket to keep warm. He remembers kissing you that night, under the stars. He stares at your lips, remembering how soft and warm they are. He wants nothing more than to feel them again.

You shift, eyes opening. Shit, you caught him staring. His face heats up as he quickly looks away. There's an awkward silence.

“Hey, don’t you know it’s rude to _star_?" You ask, chuckling.

“sorry, i was just _tele-scoping_ ya out. and i really must _comet_ on your dress. it’s really _out of this world_.” You sit up, with a stretch and giggle at his jokes. 

“Thanks. You’ll have to tell Napstablook that you like it. It was his design. He says that it’s inspired by some place in the underground… I can’t remember what he called it though.” 

“…waterfall.” 

Sans frowns. So you don't remember anything… The dress, the jokes, it's all a coincidence.

“So your brother really likes his pasta, huh?” You ask, changing the subject.

“heh. yah. it was the first food that he learned how to make, and i guess it kinda stuck with him. i suppose i have undyne to thank for that.” Sans grumbles. “ _tibia_ honest, i don’t really have a _stomach_ for the stuff anymore. he’s made spaghetti almost every night for the past few years, and i’m _bone-tired_ of it…” 

And holy shit, was he sick of spaghetti. 

Frisk comes to visit. Spaghetti.

Undyne burns her house down. Spaghetti.

New friends? Spaghetti.

A party? Spaghetti.

Every goddamn timeline. Spaghetti. 

At least Papyrus is getting better at cooking and it's becoming somewhat edible.

Sans would never say anything though. The one person in the world he loves more than you is his brother.

“I’m sorry, Sans. That would drive me absolutely insane. I can barely stand eating leftovers. The same thing over and over, day after day… Yikes. Must be hell…”

_You have no idea._

“Maybe I could teach him some new recipes? I mean… I’m not the best at cooking, but I’m sure I can teach him how to make something other than spaghetti.” You offer. 

_Why are you so nice?_ He can feel himself falling for you all over again, and he hates it.

“really? you would do that for me and my bro?” 

“Yah of course. Your brother’s awesome. I’d love to teach him how to cook! Here, let me give you my number. Just text me sometime. I can come over and help Papyrus make you a non-spaghetti dinner.” 

He hands you his phone and you wink at him, making his heart skip a beat. 

He didn't want anything to do with you this timeline… Not after his last encounter with you, announcing your engagement to August. Yet another one of his most vivid memories…

The ensuing depression had hit him like a truck. You seemed happy enough, though. So as much as it hurt him, he left you alone...

He swore you off after that timeline. It was just too painful.

But here you are, giving him your number, making your way back into his life, blissfully unaware of the history you have with him. You're so kind, and so beautiful. He never stood a chance, did he?

“OH MY GOD! CONGRATS YOU NERDS!!” Undyne shouts from the kitchen. A look of panic crosses your face and you quickly rise from the sofa, making your way into the kitchen. Sans follows behind you.

The scene he walks into is an amusing one. Undyne has August and Agatha cornered. The look on August's face is just priceless. He's bright red and looks absolutely mortified.

“what’s goin’ on in here?” Sans asks, entertained. He walks into the kitchen, standing next to his brother.

“THESE TWO HUMANS ARE NOW DATING, BROTHER.” Papyrus gestures towards August and Agatha. “DO YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD LEND THEM MY HANDBOOK?”

Haha.

Ahahahahahaha.

This timeline is weird.

  
  



End file.
